Waktu
by zefanya
Summary: Naru hanya ingin Seishuu meluangkan sedikit waktu untuknya. seinaru!futureAU


barakamon (c) yoshino satsuki. tidak ada keuntungan yg saya peroleh dengan membuat fic ini selain kesenangan pribadi.

pedo, future AU, seishuu/naru

enjoy!

.

.

Naru masih memandangi jam dinding di ruang makan. Sudah jam sepuluh malam. Makanan yang terhidang di meja makan masih utuh tak tersentuh. Menghela napas panjang, Naru bertopang dagu di meja makan.

"_Tadaima_,"

Tak lama, pintu apartemennya berderit terbuka. Naru terlonjak dari kursinya, secepat kilat berlari keluar dari ruang makan dan menghampiri pintu depan.

Seorang pria berdiri di depan, tengah melepas sepatunya. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek tampak berantakan.

"_Okaerinasai_. Kenapa lama sekali?" Naru berdiri di sampingnya, irisnya yang sewarna gandum tak lepas dari pandangan pria di hadapannya.

"Ada pameran kaligrafi hari ini, makanya aku telat. Maaf,"

Naru tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah buatkan makan malam, tapi sepertinya sudah dingin. Aku hangatkan dulu, ya,"

"Tidak usah, kau pasti capek. Tidak apa-apa kok," dielusnya puncak kepala Naru dengan sayang, sebelum berjalan duluan menuju ruang makan. Naru hanya terdiam di tempat.

Dia Handa Seishuu, si kaligrafer terkenal yang namanya sedang menanjak, merupakan suami Naru. Usia mereka berjarak enam belas tahun, tapi tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Pada awalnya, Naru mengenal Seishuu di usia tujuh tahun ketika Seishuu baru pindah ke pulau kecil tempatnya tinggal. Pertemuan yang tak begitu istimewa namun menyimpan banyak cerita.

Naru sendiri kadang masih tidak mempercayai bahwa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya adalah Seishuu yang dulunya hanyalah kaligrafer dengan karya yang tidak diakui.

Jauh berbeda dibanding dulu, kini Seishuu bisa dikatakan sangat sukses di bidangnya. Naru bangga padanya, namun di sisi lain, Naru merasa kecewa padanya. Seiring dengan karirnya yang menanjak, pekerjaannya makin banyak, sibuknya berkali lipat. Nyaris tiap hari Seishuu pulang larut.

Jangan tanya berapa kali Naru harus makan malam sendirian. Naru memaklumi, Seishuu sangat menekuni dunia kaligrafi. Ketidakpekaan juga termasuk salah satu hal dalam diri Seishuu yang tidak disukainya.

"Naru, kenapa berdiri di sana?" panggilan Seishuu dari ruang makan seketika membuyarkan lamunan Naru.

"Ah, iya, maaf," Naru segera berjalan menuju ruang makan, mendapati Seishuu sedang menyantap masakannya yang sudah dingin.

"Tidak masalah makanannya tidak dipanasi?"

"Tidak masalah. Tadi sudah kubilang 'kan?" Seishuu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mengabaikan Naru yang duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Naru diam, hanya terus memandang Seishuu. Sedikit banyak cukup menganggu yang bersangkutan.

Menyernyit, Seishuu melirik pada Naru yang terus diam sedari tadi. Dia sangat tahu kalau Naru itu ceria, ketika dia makan malam, Naru akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang harinya. Tapi, kali ini dia hanya diam saja.

"Kau kenapa, Naru? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Sungguh …"

Seishuu menghela napas. Tangannya terangkat, menepuk puncak kepala Naru. "Kalau ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, ceritakan saja padaku. Jangan sungkan," senyum mengembang di wajahnya, sedikit banyak membuat Naru merasa wajahnya panas.

Naru merasa tidak mampu lagi menahan semuanya. "Kenapa setiap hari kau selalu pulang larut?"

Seishuu terdiam sejenak, kaget. "Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, Naru. Maaf, tapi apa boleh buat,"

"Apa pekerjaan memang sebegitu pentingnya?" Naru menunduk, suaranya agak bergetar. "Aku tidak melarangmu bekerja, tapi setidaknya luangkanlah waktu bersamaku, sebentar saja."

Seishuu tersenyum geli. Kembali ditepuknya kepala Naru, mengacak rambutnya.

"Jangan acak rambutku!" Naru berusaha menghentikan tangan Seishuu, namun Seishuu balas menangkap tangannya. Pandangan mereka beradu.

"Maafkan aku," Seishuu tersenyum kecut. "Harusnya aku tahu, kau pasti kesepian di rumah. Aku janji akan berusaha mengatur waktuku."

Naru diam, menatap wajah Seishuu yang masih setia menampakkan senyum padanya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah merayapi hatinya. "Tidak. Aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku terlalu egois. Padahal pekerjaan yang kau tekuni itu untukku juga."

"Aku mengerti," Seishuu menyahut. "Tidak masalah kalau sesekali egois. Lagipula, ini berarti kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, aku senang kau sudah jujur."

Naru merasa wajahnya panas.

.

.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita punya anak supaya kau tidak kesepian di rumah."

"E-eh?"

.

.

**Fin**

.

**a/n**: coretmaafendingnyagantungdanmesumcoret

pair ini emang sumber diabetes ;;;;w;;;; imut banget saoloh naru dan seiyuu-nya pingin dikarungin trus dibawa pulang ;;;;; (ga penting)

saya suka banget sama gambaran naru dewasa, kesannya imut dan anggun yg berpadu =)))) ayo dong saya butuh asupan pair ini ramaikan dengan fanfic fluff penuh gula ;;;;

review?


End file.
